Big Hero 7
by Ajhappyfeet
Summary: When Gogo's cousin comes to town, she joins the Big Hero 6 and becomes their 7th member. However, there is something strange about her that almost anyone could die for. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Tadashi is still alive from the fire and a special formula with consequences is created. It all adds up to a problem worth solving and one that may change the gang's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

** _ Big Hero 7 _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajhappyfeet <strong>__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So, this is my very first fanfiction and I'm super excited! I've been having some ideas what the plot is going to be like but I'm still making it up along the<em>

_way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it lol. :) **Spoilers are present, be aware. **_

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

** BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!** _No...please, just another minute or two. _I thought to myself. This felt like the first time I ever craved more sleep. How come I

was so tired? The last time I ever needed more sleep was when I stayed up all night creating millions of those microbots. It got to be at least a few months ago since

I made those up. They made so much chaos in my life but they drew me closer to my gang now. It's basically me, Baymax , Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and

Honey against the world. Oh ya! It was Honey's 19th birthday yesterday! We had a party downstairs at the cafe and stayed up until 3. Right... that's why I'm

so tired. I started to drift off to sleep again but the sharp, irritating sound of the alarm was holding me back. **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **My eyes slowly started to

close as I tried to reach for the snooze button. The table that my alarm clock sat on was way out of my reach. I tried to reach even further but instead

of touching the button, I plopped to the ground. I accidentally tipped the table when I fell causing the alarm clock to fall on the cold, hard ground. Luckily, it

made that stupid beeping noise disappear.

"Ow!" I let out a wail of pain.

Anytime now, Baymax would sprout out of his red box and come over here. Apparently it's a sound of 'distress' or a 'call for help' for him. And what

do you know, I was right.

I could hear him expanding out of his red box. At first, he always looks like a tiny, compressed robot but his legs were slowly blown up first. Then his

head and torso were inflated and finally his arms came through. The big, white marshmallow waddled like a penguin all the way from Tadashi's part of the

room. After my older brother died, we left his stuff there just like what it was before. I still miss his hugs, his caring personality and our special bro

moments but I know he's always going to be in my heart.

It took him about a minute or so for Baymax to get around Tadashi's bed all the way over here. Not the fastest guy out there but sure is one of the

most caring.

"Hiro, are you okay? I heard a sound of distress." Baymax questioned.

" I'm okay Baymax, just fell out of the bed. "

"On a scale of 1-10, how do you rate your pain?"

"A negative one." I joked. I would like to see his reaction.

"I will scan you to make sure."

Baymax pointed these green lasers on my feet. They eventually came all the way up to my head like always.

"It looks like you hit your right shoulder, upper arm and elbow. But it isn't very serious."

"Baymax...I don't want to go to the institute today. I'm still too tired. Can I call in sick?"

" Why are you tired?"

" The party remember? We stayed up until 3 last night. Sadly, it was on a Sunday but it was still fun."

" Yes, I do remember. Next time, you should get to bed at a decent hour. It's bad for a growing boy like you to get a lack of sleep."

I guess he was right. Even though it feels like I'm not growing doesn't mean I shouldn't try. And after all, he is a 'robot nurse' Tadashi created to help

others.

"You should still go to the institute today Hiro whether you're tired or not. It's good for your brain. Don't forget about breakfast also. You want fuel for a

good start."

Even though I didn't want to, I reluctantly told Baymax I will go to the institute today. I slowly got up on my feet, stretched my arms and made a deep yawn.

Then I put on my usual clothes which includes a dark blue hoodie, a bright red shirt with a robot on it and my beige cargo shorts. It was my basic 'to go'

outfit.

"My sensors tell me that Aunt Cass is coming up." Baymax alerted.

For a second, I stood still and started to panic.

"OH MY! Aunt Cass!...I ...I was supposed to clean the cafe after the party!"

She took care of Tadashi and I after our parents died 11 years ago. She's usually very kind to us but not right now after I forgot to do my bidding. Her loud

stomping up the stairs made me shiver as I quickly shoved Baymax back into Tadashi's room.

Aunt Cass wore a black apron with 'The Lucky Cat Cafe' written on it and a frown on her face.

"HIRO! GET UP! You only have 10 more minutes till the institute starts and you forgot to clean the cafe after the birthday so I had to it for you. Go brush your hair

and wash your hair before coming down!"

Aunt Cass stormily stomped off down the stairs. I felt so bad for her. She was so good to us and I had to repay her like this. _Is it really just 10 more _

_minutes until it __starts?_ Checking my watch, I realized that she was right. I'm going to be late.

Dashing out of my room, I said my farewells to Baymax and rushed the bathroom. I combed my dark matted hair and washed my hair. As soon as I rushed

down the stairs, I snatched a blueberry muffin from the cafe kitchen and rushed outside. Good thing the institute was only a few minutes from here. I raced

through the busy streets of San Fransokyo and parted through the mad crowds of people. I felt dizzy, confused and out of breath. This was going to be one

hectic day.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I'm finally finished chapter one! There's not much going on right now but I promise that it's going to get more exciting later on. I hope you liked chapter <em>

_one of the story. _

**_Comment or Review? I would like to see your opinions. Thanks! Love ya lots ;) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Big Hero 7 **_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Ajhappyfeet<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Wow! I am sooo happy right now! Anyways, thanks for reviewing it <span>Superherogeek<span> and Aleah Williford. So basically, I think this chapter is more exciting than the _

_previous chapter. Well, I better not spoil the rest so... I hope y'all like __it! ;)_

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

"1 more minute left..." I gasped for more air as I grasped the thick door handle. There were only a few students outside chatting leaning against the school. But if

you took a sneak peak on the inside, it felt like a total war zone. People of all different shapes and sizes scurried to their first class. Some lazily dawdled while

many determinedly marched without hesitation. And there are the clumsy few who ran, tumbled and bumped into people. I was possibly one of them.

My class was at the very top floor so it took me a while to climb all of those stairs. _45...46...47.._ I counted the seconds in my head as I finally reached the top.

Gladly, the top floor wasn't as busy as the first floor but it was still fairly full. I dashed all the to the very last class down that hall. I couldn't be late. This was the

only class that my all my friends and I had together. _58...59...60. _I managed to step in right on 60.

The others were already in their usual back corner seats, talking about last night.

"Yo Hiro! Last night was soooo totally rad!" Fred called me over.

"HAHA I know right! It was the first time I actually saw Gogo chicken out on something." I chucked.

"I can't believe you actually tried to make me kiss Fred! Eww..." Gogo said with disgust.

" Well it's not called 'Truth or Dare' for nothing!" I laughed even harder.

"Gogo, Honey Lemon, I'm not pretty enough for you guys or something?" Fred joked with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Ya...Sure...you're pretty..." Honey Lemon said awkwardly.

"I have to agree. You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen!" Wasabi cracked up.

We all died of laughter while Fred just stood there looking unimpressed. If the teacher was here now, she would have that same look Fred just had right now. It was

2 minutes just after I got in. Where's the teacher? Not that I wanted her to come now, I was just thinking that everyone else in the class was so quiet. And there

was our gang. The loud, chatty people in that corner. It was kind of awkward but it was fun.

Mrs. Loric finally came into the room with this other oriental looking girl. The girl wore a cream coloured shirt with a huge panda face on it and a pair of black leggings

that went all the way up her low calf. Her raven hair was slicked back into a high ponytail and she wore a smile on her face. I kinda thought she was pretty.

Mrs. Loric motioned the girl to take a seat. Her eyes wandered for an unoccupied seat until she noticed Gogo waving to her. She ran over to our little back corner.

"Leiko!" the girl exclaimed.

"Piper!" Gogo exclaimed back.

She got out of her seat and went over to hug her.

Wait... Why did she call Gogo by a different name? And why did Gogo hug her if she didn't even know what her name was?

"Um...her name is Gogo." I stated.

"Hiro, my real name is Leiko. Gogo's just a random nickname Fred made up." Gogo told me.

Wow, I felt stupid. I knew Honey and Wasabi are nicknames so why can't Gogo.

"And didn't I tell you about my cousin Piper? She's 14 like you and a chemistry prodigy. She came all the way from Yolkahoma and came here to study at the

institute with us."

Nope, she might have told the others but not I. I thought I was going to be the only 14 year old in the institute. Now I'm not alone. I just hope she's not taller than

me.

"Yay! Another chemistry whiz yay!" Honey was so excited when she heard the news.

I think she was too excited though...

"Aiko! Be quiet! You're supposed to be reading p.g 467 like the others!" Mrs. Loric scolded. Sometimes, she was just too harsh.

"Oops! Sorry Mrs. Loric!"

Honey Lemon sat back down to read the huge textbook. I already knew about her real name.

After the day was done, all of us and Piper went to get pizza at the pizza place right across the street. We thought that we should at least get to know Piper a bit

better.

"So sweetie, how was your first day at the institute? Was it fun? Are you staying? Please don't go!" Honey Lemon asked chowing down a piece of cheese pizza.

It seemed like she had the most questions. I wonder why...

"It's alright Honey! I wasn't planning on leaving! And yes, it was fun!" Piper giggled

" Soooo, do you have some kind of weird Asian name like Gogo?" Fred said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Hey! It's not very nice to ask people stuff like that!" Gogo stated.

"Naw... I don't mind. People ask that stuff all the time. The real name's Mayuko, Mayuko Motoori." Piper was so chil.

_Mayuko, that's a pretty name. _

"Mayuko sounds like a cool type of sushi. Can I invent a sushi after you?" Wasabi asked excitingly.

Piper giggled. "Ya sure! It's all right with me!"

Wasabi grinned at Piper and giggled also.

It wasn't very long until everyone was stuffed up with pizza. Everyone was getting restless and tired so we left.

"Hey Piper! You should go hang out at Hiro's house for a bit. You guys are around the same age and Hiro hasn't really chatted since you came. And he could show

you Baymax!" Gogo gave a little wink at me. WHAT DID I DO?

"Uhh... uh...ok sure, you can come over, meet Baymax and stuff..." I said. WHY WAS I LIKE THIS? I WASN'T EXPECTING GUESTS!

"OOOOHH! Gogo's been telling me about Baymax! He's a marshmallow nurse robot right?" Piper questioned.

"Ya...sure!" I guess that kinda sums up what he is supposed to be.

As Piper and I headed my way home, she hugged Gogo one last time. I assume that the two were fairly close.

When we were walking home, it felt a bit awkward at first but then she started asking me questions about my life. What are your hobbies? Favourite food? Animals?

All of those simple little questions came up to mind. Then eventually we talked about robotics and chemistry and how that was going.

She smiled at me. I smiled at her. It felt good.

* * *

><p><em>So, how do you like Piper? It's just the beginning of her. Next chapter, I'm going to write it in her POV and you guys will learn more about her! lol and I made up her <em>

_city from the cities Yokohama in Japan and Oklahoma city in the USA. Hope you liked it!  
><em>

**_Comment, Review? I would love your feedback! MMWWAHH! *blows kiss*_**


	3. Chapter 3

Big Hero 7

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>Ajhappyfeet<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I'm done this chapter! It felt like forever! Well, first of all, I would like to thank Kaiju Alpha, Thistle Snow Angel and Fabi 17 for reviewing! I will try to mention<em>

_Ebon Samurai or Sunpyre in the story later on. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Piper's POV:<span>

I wasn't 100% sure why Leiko (Oh, sorry, I mean Gogo) would send me off to someone I just met. At first, I felt like saying "Hey! How about Gogo comes along

with us?". Then I thought that maybe that this was a new way how to make friends. Back in Yolkahoma, I really didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be friends

with the weird chemistry nerd. Everyone wanted to escalate their way up the popularity spectrum. I didn't care though. Ya sure, I only texted Gogo but she was my

closest friend back home. We kept in touch 24/7 talking about our lives, friends, interests and other stuff. I was up-to-date just because I had Gogo. I knew exactly

what each of her friends were like so I wasn't too weirded out when Honey was so excited about me coming or Wasabi wanting to make a sushi after me just

because my Japanese name. And I definitely won't forget when Fred asked about my 'weird Asian name'. The only one I had a question about was her

friend Hiro. He didn't really say much during pizza and I was surprised. Gogo said that he was quirky, brazen and sometimes even sassy. I only heard him

say those one word comments like 'ya' or giggle along with the rest whenever something funny happened. When we walked to his house, he seemed to open up

more.

"So...what invention did you make to get in?" I questioned hoping to spark up a topic.

"Well...I made these microbot things and...you wear this headband thing and...you can control them and...OH! I'll just show you when we get home!" Hiro

seemed flustered. Oh my! I hope I didn't upset him!

"Sorry...if I accidentally upset you." I was worried.

"No, no. It's not you. I just had a...rough day at school." Hiro replied.

"Oh no! What happened!?" Now I felt really worried.

"Well...uh...it's really nothing, I'm just tired after a long day."

"If you want, I can call Gogo now and she can pick me up right now." I offered.

"No, stay!" Hiro suddenly bursted out.

I was a bit confused. "Oh...kay.." I responded.

If I was tired after a long day, I would want time to be alone. Maybe it's the other way around for him.

We talked for the next little while through the busy streets until we reached a little corner cafe that read 'The Lucky Cat Cafe'.

"Welcome home!" Hiro exclaimed as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed back. I didn't know he lived in a cafe! He must get all of the treats and good stuff for a lifetime!

As I took my first step in, fumes of baked goods spread in the cafe as the chatter of customers ringed in my ears. Many of them filled the seats as they ate their

goods and drank their coffees and teas. Hiro immediately ran to the cashier as I tried to catch up with him.

"Hi Aunt Cass!" Hiro was full of joy.

"My angel! How was your day? Did you get to the institute on time?" The lady asked him.

Wait...Aunt? OH YA! Gogo told me he didn't have a mom. I almost forgot!

"Yes, I got there just on time and my day was good and..."

"OOOOOOHH! You brought a girl home!" The beautiful lady with a brown bob looked at me when she said that.

Hiro blushed trying to hide his smile. I laughed. It was too funny!

"NO! I just met her today! She's my new friend and Gogo's cousin! Piper, this is Aunt Cass. Aunt Cass, this is Piper." He tried to get everything under control.

"Nice to meet you sweetie!" Aunt Cass exclaimed as she extended her hand out.

"Nice to meet you too m'am!" I reached out and shook it hard.

"Now Hiro, you two go upstairs and I'll fix up a snack!" Aunt Cass was excited.

"Thanks Aunt Cass!" Hiro hollered as he started his way upstairs.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I tried to catch up to him. He's a fast dude.

We both met up to the top where their kitchen was and then we climbed even more stairs all the way to his bedroom.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, shock covered his face as he ran around his messy room.

"NO! NO! NO!" he wailed. "Baymax! What happened! It was so neat in here this morning!"

"Hello Hiro! How was your day? I was curious to know what humans were interested in." The puffy marshmallow man was ripping pages out of a huge book. Broken

glass covered a third of the ground while more books and miscellaneous stuff covered the other two thirds.

"OH MY GOSH! Stop ripping pages out of that! Don't you know how to read a book!?" Hiro immediately snatched the book away from him.

"No, I don't. I tried searching that up but there were no results. So I predicted that 95% of humans rip pages out, 4% use other devices to help them read and 1%

turn them."

"That 1% should have been 100%! EVERYONE TURNS PAGES IN A BOOK!" Hiro started to freak out as he quickly picked up books from the floor.

Baymax stared at him for a while and wondered what he was doing. Then his black eyes drew towards me.

"Who is this?" The marshmallow asked Hiro.

"OH YA! Piper, this is Baymax. Baymax, this is Piper." Hiro introduced.

"Hello Piper! I can see that you are very healthy and you have a balanced diet. Good job!" Baymax put his fist out at me. I supposed that he wanted a fist bump.

Extending my fist out at Baymax, I lightly touched my fist with his.

"FA DA LA DA LA DA LA!" Baymax made a weird noise as he wiggled his tiny inflated fingers.

"HAHA! Does he always make that noise?" I laughed. This was the funniest thing I've seen today.

"Yup. When I first taught him the fist bump, I always make this shwooo sound at the end but it seems like he can't get it. So he makes that noise." Hiro giggled. I

hope he was feeling better.

"I see...did you create him?" I questioned.

"Well...it's a long story. My brother first created Baymax but after he got in an accident, I re created him." Hiro explained.

"OH My! Gogo told me all about your brother. I'm sorry." I said. I knew he tired to save the principal in a fire incident.

"Tadashi? I still remember him." Hiro sighed, "He would talk to you, help you, guide you and do all of that other brotherly stuff. I miss him a lot."

I crouched beside him and helped him pick up books.

"He sounds like a great brother."

"Oh he's the best. Almost anyone could ask for a bro like him." He sighed again.

"You're pretty lucky to even have a sibling. Growing up, I never had a sibling. It was just Mom and I against the world. On occasion, I would go see Dad and that's

it. Sometimes, I feel like Gogo is my sister. We text each other a lot back in Yolkahama." I explained.

"I didn't know you were an only child."

"Yes, I am." I sighed, "I didn't really have any friends back home either."

"Don't worry, we're your friends now. You can hang out with us." Hiro gave a little smile at me while he put the books back into the shelves.

I smiled back too. For a brief second, I thought we had a special connection of some sort. I didn't know what it was but I felt like l had trust in him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! WE JUST MET TODAY!" I blurted out a big mistake. My thoughts got the best out of me. Take it back, take it back...

"What?" Hiro glanced at me and gave a puzzled look. Oh no... what should I say!?

"Nothing..." I awkwardly replied. This is weird.

"OK...uh...do you like video games?" He tried to change the subject. Thank you, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"YES! I'm a game nerd." I happily exclaimed. It's true. Other than texting Gogo, one of my other hobbies was playing video games. I enjoyed games like Skyrim

and League of Legends.

"Awesome! I have a lot of games. You may choose. But be aware, I am a master at most of these games so don't be surprised." Hiro laughed.

He handed me a bucket full of games and I inspected each one. He didn't really have any games that I have heard of before. But luckily, I knew what Super

Mario land was even though I didn't play it that much. I consider myself mediocre at that game.

I held up the game to him.

"Oh! You better be careful! I really like Mario!" Hiro warned me.

"Well! I would like to test that then!" I hollered.

We went over to the mini couch that's located near the side of the room. Baymax came to see what we were doing. Once he came over to the couch, he sat right

in front of the t.v blocking our view.

"BAYMAX! Can you please move! I need to get to that power before her!" Hiro shouted.

"OH no you don't!" I exclaimed. Good thing Baymax was sitting in front of Hiro more than I.

"WHAT! This is so unfair!" Hiro tilted his head side to side trying to find a good view.

After a while, Hiro lost all of his lives while I ran all the way to the finish line.

"YES! I got it yay!" I exclaimed. I never really competed against someone with video games.

"You're lucky. Wait until I play for real! You'll never catch up." Hiro teased me.

"Ya sure...well, good game!" I went over and hugged him. That's what friends do. Right?

Hiro laughed. He wrapped his arms around me also. A smile grew on my face until I heard the door open. We unwrapped ourselves quickly and continued on playing.

"Hey guys! I have some chocolate chip cookies and some apple turnovers! Milk is coming. Anything else?" It was Aunt Cass. She was happy as ever.

"Oh no m'am! You spoiled us enough already!" I said gratefully.

She giggled. "Well, I just want you two to be happy!" The lady made her way out of the room.

"Thank you!" I shouted. I hope she heard me.

Hiro and I feasted on the treats while Baymax stared into the t.v screen. He must have gotten addicted to the game graphics.

"Your Aunt's really good! One day, I bet she will have her own t.v show."

"HAHA. Thanks! I'm sure that's going to brighten her up when she hears that!"

A strange noise rang in Hiro's pocket. DALINK DALINK! DALINK DALINK!

"Oh, stupid phone!" Hiro slightly chuckled.

He reached into his tiny tan pocket and pulled it out.

"I got a message from Fred!" Hiro exclaimed. Hmm...I wonder what it was.

"Piper, Fred wants to call you Pip for now on." Hiro said.

"Pip? Is that my 'nickname'?" I asked.

"I guess? It's weird I don't have one." Hiro continued. He made a few gasps when he read the rest.

"Oh...My...NO that can't be! Why? IS THAT POSSIBLE! Maybe it's a prank? HOW?!" Hiro was tense and worried again.

"What's the matter Hiro?!" I determinedly asked. This time, I really needed to know.

"Tadashi's...not...dead..."

* * *

><p><em>So that concludes Piper's point of view for now. This chapter is wayyyy longer than the previous chapters I did before. What really sucked is that I had all of this <em>

_typed out in 2 hours but then, my stupid computer restarted all of a sudden and it didn't let me save my progress. So basically, I had to retype all of this again and_

_it really bugged me. Oh well, **keep calm and carry on** right? So now continue on with your lives and don't forget: _

_**Comment or review! I love all of your opinions! :)))** _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Big Hero 7 _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ajhappyfeet<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>This is a late update but I finally got chapter 4 done! Yay! Anyways, I can't wait for the holidays! I'm gonna stuff myself with turkey and all of that good stuff when<em>

_the time comes. :) Enough about my life, enjoy chapter 4. _

* * *

><p><span>Hiro's POV:<span>

_Wait! Could this have been true?!_ I was still shocked by the text. _Why didn't Tadashi text me after two months? Why couldn't he just have come home first? _I

missed him so much now and I needed to see him again. I slumped into the soft sofa with a puzzled look while I stared at my phone screen.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Piper questioned.

"Ya... uh...it's fine. Nothing really." I turned my back towards her trying to hide the screen.

"Then, how come you said Tadashi was alive?" she demanded, "People just don't come out from the dead you know."

"I..." I stuttered, "I'm a bit confused too, but...I have to go now just in case if it's him."

Rushing towards the door, I almost tripped over Baymax's leg. He was still amused to the tv. Suddenly, a figure appears right beside me and offers a helping hand.

"HEY! If you're going, I'm coming too. There's no way I'm getting left behind!"

As I grabbed Piper's hand to get up, the two of us raced each other down the stairs.

"Bye m'am!" Piper called out to Aunt Cass at the cash register.

Aunt Cass gave a giggle. "Bye hun! Bye Hiro!"

We started to pace ourselves once we got out of the cafe. The streets of San Fransokyo was not the best place to get yourself lost in especially if you don't know

the way.

"Just follow me. Fred's place is actually just a few blocks from here."

"Oh really? I heard his place is enormous!" Piper said with excitement.

"It sure is, It has 10 times the amount of rooms compared to ours."

"Wow, he's a lucky dude. Gogo and I share a room in an apartment. There are probably 100 rooms in the building but I don't think that counts."

I giggled. "Well, keep on dreaming then."

"Haha, thanks! You too."

After making a couple of right and left turns, we finally made it to Fred's luxurious mansion.

Piper was in awe at the castle-like sight while I dragged her towards the steps. A butler waited for us at the top.

"Greetings! Fred has expected company. He is awaiting for the two of you in the main corridor with his other friends."

He lent out his fist just like what Baymax does.

I hit his with mine while Piper did the same.

"Is that a big trend in San Fransokyo or something?" Piper questionably whispered in my ear.

"No, not really. It's just a trend with our group." I laughed to myself. We're an odd group of friends.

As we walked on the glossy floors of the mansion, formal pictures of Fred's relatives hung high on the walls.

"Man, it's like their royals or something." Piper commenting at every single portrait.

"Ya, I guess so." I replied back.

The maze of ancient portraits led us to a library full of books and various models of aliens and creatures. Laughs and chatters were also present in this room and I

immediately figured out it was them.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them.

"Hey Hiro!" They all excitedly shouted in unison.

I started to take role call in my mind to see if everyone was here. Fred (duh), Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, Tadashi...wait...TADASHI! _  
><em>

"AAHHH BRO YOU'RE BACK!" I shouted with delight.

Without a word, I ran all the way into Tadashi's arms and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Haha, Hiro! I missed you lots little dude!"

He stroked my dark, unruly hair as he kissed my head.

"Aww!" Honey Lemon happily squealed.

"It's been a long since you two saw each other." Gogo replied.

"Indeed! It felt like a life time! I have to tell you everything!" I excitedly bursted out, "but...how? Why? What happened to you? How come your not dead?"

We let go of each other.

"Uh...uh...long story hehe..." Tadashi nervously stuttered.

"YAY! I like stories! Tell us!" Wasabi childishly demanded.

We all made ourselves to the creme coloured couch that was centered near a wide screen tv.

"Well...uh...It began...when I was in the fire and I tried to save the Professor Callaghan right?" he continued, "and...uh...the only thing I remember after

that was I was in a hospital bed...hehe and I was told that I was almost killed during the fire and...then I came here. Yay! End of story!"

All of us stared at him weirdly for a few seconds. That's it? Nothing else happened?

"Wooohoo! Good story Tadashi!" Wasabi exclaimed trying to break the silence. I could tell that he wasn't that pleased though.

Piper awkwardly got out of her seat and introduced herself to Tadashi. She let out a fist out to him hoping he would bump it with hers.

"Hello dear! The pleasure's all mine."

Tadashi bent down on his knee and kissed her hand instead. Piper looked puzzled but she immediately ignored it.

"Dude, I can tell someone's been learning some lady tricks." Fred teased.

"Yes...I remember now! ...uh...I went off to a private school for two months and we learned manners and stuff...hehe. And now I'm back!" Tadashi said.

It still doesn't seem legit but okay... However, his story won the others because the were nodding their heads.

"Wait...how did you get in? Why only two months?" I suspiciously asked.

"Uh.."

"Oh! My favourite movie's on! I must watch!" Fred interrupted.

"Terzilla Terror Two? Really?" I asked him.

"Hey! I know the sequels usually the worst but...THIS ONE'S BETTER THAN THE FIRST!"

Fred ordered the butler to make 3 batches of popcorn while he turned off the lights. We were like lumps on the sofa while Piper moved to sit in between Gogo and I.

As we watched the movie, Fred kept on quoting along with the movie and spoiled moments. Sometimes, he would just pause the movie and explain what was going

on. His chitter chatter was so annoying, it got the the point when Gogo tried to shut him up by covering his mouth. However, he spit hard in her hand which caused

her to pull back. So basically, instead of listening to Terzilla roars, we had to listen to Fred's non-stop blabbing.

"Hiro!" Gogo whispered to me while trying to reach across Piper.

"What?" I immediately snapped back quietly.

"Come with me for a second."

Gogo got up and headed to the bathroom across the library.

"Wait up!" I walked quickly trying to catch up with her. What did she want from me?

When we got to the bathroom, she went to the sink and washed the hand Fred spit in.

"I think someone owes me a 'thank you'." Gogo said in her normal voice as she closed the door.

"Um...why?" I was confused.

"You got your alone time with Piper, your welcome."

"But I didn't even ask for her to come with me..."

"I know kiddo," she said, "but I noticed that shy look on your face during pizza and you also kept on looking at her a lot. Ends up you didn't really say anything so I

wanted to help break the ice. Plus, when I told the gang what I did, they agreed. They do think you two look cute together..."

"WOAH!" I cut her off, "What are you talking about!? We just met! And what shy look on my face? And...and...I'm so confused!"

I could feel my hot face from blushing hard.

Gogo explained, "It's alright Hiro! Calm down! Sorry to startle you but you just need time. Trust me, you'll understand what I mean later on kid, I swear."

She patted me softly on my head and left the bathroom.

These thoughts kept on ringing in my mind. Did she think I was too weird? Did I make an accidental fool of myself? I just wanted to make a good first impression

for Piper, is that wrong? Ya sure, she smiled at me and hugged...but we're probably just friends. Even though she's smart, cute, pretty, really pretty...

what was I thinking!? I'm sure how I feel yet and it's itching me.

Taking a deep breath in and out to calm myself, I headed back into the room. Gladly, the credits rolled in when I came back.

"Sooooooo...how was that!? Awesome movie right?" Fred excitedly asked.

Honey and Piper fell asleep, Wasabi ignored him by scrolling through new sushi recipes on his phone and Tadashi was clapping for Fred.

"Excellent retake on the movie Fred!" Tadashi congratulated him.

Yup, I think Tadashi just got weirder after the 'private school'. Oh well, maybe I was always used to his weirdness before. I haven't seen him in a while so maybe I'll

get used to him again.

"Whoo hoo Fred..." Gogo clapped her hands also-just slower and with less excitement.

"Ya..." I agreed with Gogo.

"Anyways brother, let's go home now. Can't wait to see Aunt...Cass again."

Tadashi got out of his seat and lifted me up.

"Farewell friends!"

"Ya bye guys!" I waved.

As I looked back, everyone was still tired from the movie. I also took a second look at Piper to see if she was okay too. And she was.

Tadashi didn't say a word to me when we walked down the long corridor. It felt kind of awkward. But I'm still getting used to it. It just matters that my brother's

back with us.

However, when I turned the corner, I saw his eyes turn blue. Creepy right? It's too weird to be true. I rubbed my eyes with my right arm and looked back into his

eyes. Now they were a normal shade of brown like usual. All of this came up to one solution. My Piper feelings, Tadashi's eyes, everything! Maybe I'm the weird

one.

* * *

><p><em>So, that's it so far. I can't wait to write chapter 5! <em>

_A big thank you goes to: TigerNinja16,AlexFalk, abc11111,RexyKai, Fabi17 and rkhotwheels  
><em>

**_Comment? Review? I love to hear your opinions :) _**


End file.
